


Work Buddies

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Co-workers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Severus and Clint discovers they have a good working relationship.
Relationships: severus snape/clint barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Marvelously Magical Roll-a-Prompt 2020





	Work Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for MMFRollAPrompt20. I received: Severus Snape, Clint Barton with the prompt co-workers. I came up with this. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Severus Snape sat down at the dining room table, savoring his morning cup of coffee. _what gave Minerva the idea to hire Clint Barton as the new DADA I'll never know!_

"Morning Severus!" Clint exclaimed cheerfully as he sat down next to his favorite co-worker. 

"Good morning, you seem to be in an awfully cheerful mood today, Clint. What has got you so cheerful?" Severus drawled as he casually leaned back in his chair, admiring Clint's leather outfit.

"Oh, you know, maybe Umbridge got what she deserved!" Clint laid the daily prophet down in front of Severus.

Severus' mouth twitched as he read the headline. Former understudy to the minister strung up by arrows.  
"Was this your doing?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You were right about Deloris Umbridge, Sev. She was out for vengeance on the kids no less! We have to protect them."

Minerva joined them as she sat down to eat breakfast. She spied Clint and Severus chatting amongst themselves and smiled. Then she swallowed the wrong way reading the paper.

Clint turned his head to see the Headmistress glaring at him.

"Sorry, Headmistress, she had it coming."

Severus belly laughed.

"When did the two of you become close work buddies? Should I keep my eye on you?"

"No Headmistress, we promise to behave! And I did tell my students they were learning how to properly use the bow and arrow, alright." She finished the rest of her breakfast and coffee and left to prepare for her classes.

"Well, that was fun."

"Why don't we discuss the rest of this in my room? I must admit that it was too funny!"

Severus and Clint retired to Severus' dungeon chamber. Clint must admit that he likes the chilly room compared to his chambers next to the Headmistress'. "So Severus, why the hatred against one woman?" Clint took a swig of firewhisky, letting the golden drink slide down his throat.

"Well, you could say it was a mutual feeling. Everyone here disliked her. Even though she was sorted in Slytherin. And didn't she remind you of someone?" Severus raised an eyebrow curiously as he downed his drink.

"Hell, yes, she reminded me of Loki a bit. The smart mouth of hers and the laws she came up with." Clint shuddered a bit as he remembered what Minerva told Clint what happened with Delores in that year.

"So, how is Sybil coping?" Clint took another swig of his drink.

"Fairly well, Hogwarts is her home."

"Understandable. I wonder…"

Severus' mouth twitched a bit. "You wonder what, Clint? Spill it out!"

"Alright, shouldn't we contact The Malfoys? They might need our help with the situation. After all, Umbridge had them targeted on her parchment next. And you know Lucius better than me." Clint suggested to Severus.

"I'm sure Lucius would agree to helping us. He has much hatred for Umbridge like the rest of us. I'll contact him." With a swish of his wand, Severus sent his Doe Patronus to Lucius.  
\------

Lucius was sipping on tea to help calm his frayed nerves after a grilling session with the Ministry. _Those fools are idiots! Letting that woman back in. I'm glad whoever did that with the arrows deserve some type of reward…_ his thoughts drifted off as Severus' Patronus pranced around him.

He listened to Severus' message: _Lucius would you like to join Clint and me for a bit of tete a tete against the you-know-who-in-pink? Clint has some marvelous ideas for you to hear. My floo is open._   
Lucius leaned back, let Severus' message mull around in his head. "Why not? I'm not doing anything at the moment. Cissy is in France taking a vacation so…" he waved his wand. His Peacock Patronus appeared ready to send a message to Severus.  
\------

Severus and Clint didn't have to wait too long. _Yes, old friend, I would love to hear what Mr. Barton has to say about the matter. And I am bored to tears being here all alone. Severus, open up your floo, please_

Clint didn't know what the Floo network was until Severus showed him as he waved his wand at the fireplace. "That's how you travel about from home to home?"

"Yes," Severus drawled as Lucius stepped out of the Floo brushing soot off his shoulders.

"Clint, a pleasure to see you," Lucius smiled at the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, turned Professor for the term.

"Always, Lucius, have a seat. We have something interesting to show you."

"Oh? I have already seen it in the Daily Prophet. Quite amusing. I assume it was you?"

"Maybe, Maybe not, am I going to get into trouble for doing that?"

Lucius leaned back as he took a sip of firewhsky Severus handed him. "No, that bitch had it coming anyway. She always wants to take control of everything."

"Yes, Severus told me about how she took over Hogwarts briefly. I wish I had been here at the time. I would like to put her in her place." Clint took another sip of his drink as Severus sit close to him. 

"I didn't know the two of you have grown close." Lucius smiled a bit, observing the two men as Clint casually draped his arm around Severus.

"Well, I'm trying to teach Severus how to use bow and arrow to defend himself. Just in case he's without his wand. I can teach you as well, Lucius. If you're up for a challenge?"

"Why not? This should amuse me. I do have pretty good reflexes." Lucius was stretching out in the high back chair.

"Great, try out this bow. I made it for Severus' height. Test it out on that dummy over there." Clint pointed out to the makeshift dummy that looked awfully like Umbridge.

Lucius smiled as he remembered how to do the bow and arrow. He gripped the bow, pull the string back, and let it fly at the dummy. 

Clint watched on in amazement. "Bloody hell! You got it on the first try!"

"Show off!" Severus exclaimed, placing his drink down to have a go at it.

"Come on, Sev, I know you can do it!" Clint cheered his co-worker on as Severus mimicked the same moves and hit the dummy in the chest next to Lucius' arrow.

"Sign me up for your class Clint. I am bored at home with nothing to do. Ministry fools won't let me back to my own office. Thanks to Umbridge." Lucius sat down huffily.

"Sure, I just have to clear it with the Headmistress an…"

Severus whispered into Clint's ear, "She already approved him. Apparently, a friend of a friend who dislikes Umbridge swayed her into approving Lucius."

"Damn, she's quick!"

Lucius took a sip of his drink, "Yes, she's getting to be more Dumbledore-like every day now."

"I can't help how she is. Just make sure the students pay attention to Clint's class and hope that he'll be assigned Professor again for next year."

"I'll make a suggestion to the Board of Governors! At least I have some persuasion there."

"Awe, you two really like me!" Clint smiled as he polished off his drink.

"If you had been a wizard, Clint, you would have been sorted into Slytherin." Severus comment cheerfully, pouring the two men another drink.

"Are you trying to get us drunk, Severus?"

"Well, you never know if we're under pressure and have to aim and shoot drunkenly at the same time. Practice makes perfect."

"Here, here!" Lucius chimed in saluting Clint before downing his drink.

The men spent the rest of the night practicing drunk bow and arrow before falling asleep.  
\-------

The next morning…

Minerva saw the three men stumble a bit before straightening up to join her at the dining table. "I trust the three of you spent the night drinking and planning Delores' demise?"

Clint spewed his coffee out, "How?"

Minerva mischievously smiled, "Gentlemen. whatever you're planning, count Rolanda and me in."

Clint leaned over to check out the flight instructor. Who was chatting with Professor Flitwick.

He glanced back at Severus, who nodded yes.

"Alright, we've settled on something that we're all against. Is the Charms professor in on it as well?"

Flitwick noticed the Professor's table had gone entirely silent as all eyes zeroed in on him. "Ummm, ahem, yes. I am defiantly all in! But how am I suppose to shoot a bow and arrow because of my size?"

Clint eye the small Charms professor up and down. "Should be no problem. I can make you one."

"Can we keep this a secret? From the prying eyes of the Ministry? I trust you two have come up with a solution?" Minerva pointed two fingers at Clint and Severus.

"We're working out the details on it, Headmistress! With Lucius' help, I'm sure we can come up with something! With your permission, of course!"

"Very well, you two have till the weekend to come up with a viable plan. And stay alive doing it. That is my finale word on this gentlemen!"


End file.
